Air conditioner or conditioning units are conventionally utilized to adjust the temperature indoors—i.e., within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. Such units commonly include a closed refrigeration loop to heat or cool the indoor air. Typically, the indoor air is recirculated while being heated or cooled.
A variety of sizes and configurations are available for such air conditioner units. For example, some units may have one portion installed within the indoors that is connected, by e.g., tubing carrying the refrigerant, to another portion located outdoors. These types of units are typically used for conditioning the air in larger spaces.
Another type of unit, sometimes referred to as PTAC or a packaged terminal air conditioner unit, may be used for somewhat smaller indoor spaces that are to be air conditioned. These units may include both an indoor portion and an outdoor portion separated by a bulkhead but sharing a sealed cooling system. Moreover, these units may be supported within the same frame or casing. PTACs, for example, are sometimes installed in windows or positioned within an opening of an exterior wall of a building.
Along with temperature, many users rely on an air-conditioning unit to control humidity within an indoor environment. For example, as a refrigerant is cooled, moisture within the air may condensate such that the moisture may be removed as a liquid. In a conventional unit, such as a PTAC, it may be difficult for the unit to control both temperature and humidity simultaneously. For example, cooling or heating operations will generally affect both the temperature and the humidity level. However, it is possible for the settings for these criteria to conflict. For example, a temperature setting may be satisfied even though a humidity setting is not satisfied. Moreover, the indoor space may need to draw in air from the outdoors (i.e., make-up air). For example, if a vent fan is turned on in a bathroom or air is otherwise ejected from the indoor space, fresh air from an outdoor spaced is required. Air drawn from the outside as make-up air is often at the wrong temperature or humidity. In such case, it is undesirable to draw the air into the room with further conditioning, such as lowering the air's temperature and/or humidity.
In some instances, with or without the introduction of make-up air, it is possible for the unit to achieve a desirable temperature (e.g., temperature range) while still having an undesirably high humidity level. No further action may be necessary to maintain the desirable temperature, but further cooling (e.g., by running the sealed system to condense moisture) may be necessary to achieve a desirable humidity level. In some instances, these competing goals may be irreconcilable. In other instances, these competing goals may cause portions (e.g., a compressor) of the sealed cooling system to be excessively adjusted or cycled (e.g., off and on), decreasing efficiency and creating an undesirable noise or nuisance for users.
Accordingly, improved air conditioner units and associated methods for operation are desired. In particular, air conditioner units and associated methods that can enable improved temperature and humidity control would be useful. Such units that could also reduce noise and system complexity while improving efficiency would be particularly beneficial.